silvertalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lysanthir Elrond
= Summary Lysanthir Elrond is a Pure elf mage On the run from the Imperial kingdom. He previously was trained in Division 1 to become a slayer, and has worked alongside Kyan Kovant, Leo Colemen, Sera Arrowborne, and Raiya Johnson before attempting to escape. He is currently residing in Silverhold, and undergoing training in Eternity. Early Life Lysanthir Was born on the 4th bloom in the elven district of the capital to his family. While raised there for his first few years of birth.Being a Elf he is viewed by most around him as Inferior on the grounds of his race, Lysanthir was originally very shy and timid, being extremely awkward around social situations. He was also unaware that because his family was in service to the noble family, House Johnson making his already tenuous social personality all the worse, making it nearly impossible to befriend any other Elf. Unknowingly to him around the age of 6, he met a boy who would often visit the Elven district and eventually started to play with Lysanthir, overjoyed to have his first true friend and eventually grew to trust humans and strangers alike. However he was often scolded by his father as he tried to tell him they cannot be friends anymore. Lysanthir oblivious to the danger and not able to understand his father's wisdom continued to meet and play with the boy until one day he could no longer find the boy, saddening him greatly but continuing to look positively at the future as he was shielded from the reality and harshness around him by his father, leaving him to developing a borderline naively positive outlook on life and the world around him. A year later, his Sister, Cynthia was caught sneaking to the Johnson estate, and as punishment was flogged and raped by Human authorities, causing her to enter a deep traumatic state of shock, making her unable/unwilling to speak. Lysanthir, Horrified by this became all to quickly aware of the extreme danger upsetting humans was, and while still heavily sheltered by his father and family from the horrors around him grew more introverted and socially cold as a result. Having a deep respect for her Sister he would often do everything in his abilities to please her or cheer her up to no success. Time in Class D Around the age of 12 he began to work in the Operative Academy assisting with the preparation of classes, and equipment. Because of that Lysanthir attempts to keep that image to those he does not trust, nor like opting to instead reveal his personality and skills to those he deem as friends or "competent superiors" Lysanthir was assigned to assist and join in the class of 1D, at the age of 14, meeting the "colourful" group of 10. He did not adapt well to the social climate, and still being slightly oblivious that at any point the students could just beat him senseless, he tried (and failed) to often approach with false confidence and mutual respect, often being punished or harmed physically as a result. It was here he would meet his first real friends, Kyan Kovant, and Raiya Johnson. Johnson while he had seen and heard of before (and had a crush on her) was very kind and witty which made Lysanthir immediately trust her, along with her connection with his sister Cynthia ensured they'd work together alright. Kyan Kovant seem to be a very nice person starting off, often showing kindness (or indifference) to Lys which made him respect Kyan, but he could not understand why Kyan made the original decision to try to seek a middle ground between appeasing the people in his class who hated Lys, and those who did not. Being Socially introverted and with few friends until this point he was unable to understand why the opinions of those around him mattered so much as he himself was a human and did not have to cater to any of them. Lysanthir's troubles, and relief. Lysanthir while receiving training underwent many hardships. due to his arrogance and and poor treatment from others he would get beat up and mocked for being a Elf but he would have enough sense to often not retort back. Lysanthir felt miserable about interactions like these, however Kovant and Johnson often would help him and make him feel like a person motivating him and making him want to do better. Commander Leviathan while gruff and seemingly Uncaring would often explain his reasoning for his outward appearance to Lysanthir and would simply explain he wants results not excuses and he doesn't care who it is he trains, so long as it benefits the empire. While still disliking the Empire, Lysanthir found a new resolve to not fail Levi and continued his training, wishing the empire was run by people like Levi. The lowest point in Lysanthir's training was followed shortly after the incident with Smith where she faked her injury after biting off the tip of Lysanthir's ear. he was brought before Levi, who understood Lys did not start the altercation but was getting annoyed by all the incidents he found himself in. Levi wanted to end the incidents in his unit and ordered his students to standby and watch as Kovant made a critical decision: Kill Lysanthir or take a bullet himself. Lysanthir was prepared to take the bullet knowing that most humans value their own life over those of others, especially elves. But he was surprised to see Kyan pressed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger only to realize it was empty. Lysanthir was grateful and thought the trouble was over for him and things would get better. It wasn't as Levi handed Lysanthir the gun and ordered him to shoot two people to show everyone he's not afraid to kill and he's not powerless. He was given ten seconds to make his decision, and he shot Case Brief and Smith being forced to the last second to pull the trigger or be shot himself. He was horrified and disgusted with himself, and scared when Don charged him in a attempt to kill Lys, stunned he didn't know what to do until Levi yelled "Shoot Her!" And he pulled the trigger aiming for her head. Lysanthir was horrified at what he did, never before had he killed anyone and he had mixed feelings, understanding what he did was wrong but also knowing if he hadn't have done it, he would've died. Lysanthir resolves and decides he should avoid killing whenever possible. Class 1D at this point was forced into their condition training, Kovant infuriated at Levi wanted to resist and fight against him. Lysanthir, knowing this would lead nowhere good opted to talk him out of it and explain the training method rationally to Kovant, however Kovant refused to acknowledge his points and kept his mindset towards the Commander. Division 1